The present invention relates to a tool for separating a core, a rind and flesh of a fruit, in particular a pineapple, comprising, at least, a cylindrical corer which is provided at one end with a cutting edge and at the other end with a handle or other driving member, such as a motor.
Such a tool is generally known and is described in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,047. The tool described in this patent specification comprises, besides the cylindrical corer, a coaxial cylindrical member which is intended to separate the flesh from the rind. In order to use the tool, both ends have to be cut off the pineapple, following which the tool is driven into the remainder by a rotational or reciprocating movement. After the entire remainder is pierced, the rind and the core can be separated form the flesh. The flesh is then provided in the form of a cylinder for further processing.
This tool and the use thereof present a number of disadvantages. Firstly, both ends of the pineapple have to be removed, which precludes the use of the hollowed-out pineapple as e.g. a decorative dessert or serving bowl. It further results in the juice formed during the hollowing-out operation being lost and, for instance, running onto the working surface. Furthermore, the cylindrical flesh thus formed must afterwards be cut into slices or the like, which requires an additional operation and also a certain dexterity, so that attractive slices with the desired regular thickness are not always achieved. More juice is lost in the process. This tool thus presents disadvantages in domestic as well as industrial use.